


Fall Into Me

by see_the_stars_above



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atleast I don't think?, Canon Compliant, F/M, Inter-House Relationships, Internet Prompt, Minor canon divergence, Not Epilogue Compliant, One-Sided Relationship, Passenger - Let Her Go, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/see_the_stars_above/pseuds/see_the_stars_above
Summary: Well you see her when you fall asleep/ But never to touch and never to keep/ 'Cause you loved her too much/ And you dived too deep. Passenger – Let Her Go Draco loves Hermione but he doesn't know that and neither does she. M for language and minor violence. Minor lemons in later chapters perhaps?





	1. Can't Get Her Out of His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: I do not hold rights to anything related to Harry Potter or its affiliated themes, characters or settings. Neither do I hold the rights to the song 'Let Her Go' by the wonderful Passenger and any affiliated labels.
> 
> Also, anyone who is reading this, I can't tell you how much I love you all, at the moment I have nearly 2000 views total on all my stories, I can't tell you how much it means to me that my (relaxation/hobby/complete shut off from the world) stories have been read by so many people.
> 
> To my readers in far off places, I'm actually in awe of how far reaching my stories are. You guys are so cool! I can't believe that I've been read everywhere, it took a lot of 'shut my eyes and just press the button' to post my stories on here as I've always been a little unsure about my writing but you guys make me feel so happy when I check my reader statistics at the end of the day.
> 
> As always reviews make me happy, constructive criticism is the best as it helps me refine my writing because I am still learning and trying out a couple of styles to see which fits best. Reviews are always great when they're not anonymous so I can PM you and I can explain certain choices or clarify things but I love any reviews. I'm just in awe of you guys, thank you so much.
> 
> A/N 2: This is going to be my first multi-chapter hopefully with a fornightly update schedule. When I started writing this it was just going to be a short drabble that I came up with whie revising for my exams but when I started writing it I thought it deserved more than 200 words. So without further ado, we have 'Fall Into Me'. Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep  
 _Passenger – Let Her Go_

* * *

 

For a while now that bushy-haired, bookish know-it-all Granger had been a permanent fixture in his head. He couldn't get the memories of her out of his head. Echoes of their arguments floated into his head at random moments of the day. Recollections of the time he'd warned her and her useless friends of imminent danger, why had he done that? It only succeeded in branding her face and her voice more firmly in his memories.

  
Every so often thoughts of her surfaced from where he'd filed away the confusing moments he'd realised he was feeling something more than a deep hatred for one Hermione Granger. He thought it might have started before First Year even started. The bushy haired girl entering all of the train compartments asking if anyone had seen a toad another First Year had lost. He supposed that was what stuck her in his brain at the start. She wasn't spectacular to look at all that hair but what 11 year old boy thinks a girl their age is attractive? Draco thought it was more likely that over time his feelings changed from curiosity to dislike to affection. He didn't think he was in love with her but then maybe he was, he didn't think he'd ever been in love before.

  
When he found himself talking at length about her to his parents, he told himself it was purely because she was such annoying creature that she was forever on his mind. He didn't notice that his parents had begun to regard his complaints about her with intrigue. Their confusion at why their son was suddenly so obsessed with one girl turned over time to understanding that he loved this girl even if he didn't know it. They didn't know she was a Muggleborn, for all they knew she was a good Pureblood girl; perhaps a tributary of one of the newer families, hadn't the Dagworths married into some Grangers at one point? As such Narcissa and Lucius began to nurture their son’s attachment to this girl. Lucius was certain to tell his wife after his and Draco’s visit to Knockturn Alley about one Miss Granger. Any other girl that Draco disliked was usually referred to by their surname or some benign insult but Draco called her by her full name; maybe his young son didn't dislike this girl as much as he thought.

  
In their Second Year, he'd slipped that page to her about Basilisks knowing that his father was planning something about them. Theo’s father, Thoros, had come to visit his father and asked him about a diary. He'd sounded worried when he asked if the Basilisk would escape and attack the Muggleborns again with his master present. Mentions of Muggleborn attacks had Draco reeling, the information he'd given to Granger would keep her safe. Even though he knew she'd go mad when she saw the jagged edge from being torn from a book, he thought she'd appreciate the help on the research she'd no doubt do when everyone found out about the Chamber of Secrets. He knew it wouldn't go down well when he suggested that Hermione would be the next victim to be petrified after Filch’s cat but he just needed her attention on him even if it was in anger. She'd acted like a girl over Lockheart. Not that she wasn't a girl but he didn't think she was the type to swoon at a famous person and write ‘Hermione Lockheart’ all over her books if Potter and a jealous Weasley were to be believed.

  
In his pain induced haze after that bloody Hippogriff brutally attacked him in Third Year he'd seen Hermione rush to open the gates to the Hippogriff pasture so Hagrid could get him to the Hospital Wing quickly. As they were just getting out of earshot he thought he heard Hermione ask if anyone thought he'd be okay. The thought that the object of his affections was worried about him made his heart soar. It was okay to be a little obsessed with her health and happiness if she occasionally had the same thoughts as him. His attack by that Hippogriff had caused his father to call for the beast’s execution. Draco didn’t really care what happened to the beast as long as it kept Hermione’s attention on him. It seemed the fates had taken Draco’s wish for Hermione’s attention to be focused on him as could Hermione please punch him as hard as she can in the face. His girl had a mean right hook. He knew that he shouldn't have provoked her about something that was upsetting her. She'd worked so hard to help Hagrid win his case for that bloody chicken but they'd lost because of the power that the Malfoy name carried. It was just so hard to resist and Draco found himself not willing to try to resist if it meant she'd talk – shout at him, same thing really. As she'd got older, instead of only her eyes flashing, her hair sparked with the latent magic surging through Hermione at that moment in time. Draco was willing to admit that it was more than a little scary to see. Her ire resulted in a very hard slap straight across his face designed to break his nose and a rather inventive insult of ‘You foul loathsome evil little cockroach’, definitely not the reaction he wanted from the girl he desired. Then again maybe he deserved it.

  
It had taken until their Fourth year to realise that his need to best her in everything academically had been to show her that he was good enough for her, that he was more intelligent than Weasley who she seemed to have a ridiculously heart-melting infatuation for. The overriding feeling of jealousy when she got upset by something he had done had provoked an anger in him that he had previously associated with Granger’s presence instead of other influences like Weasley’s ability to hurt his supposed best friend. That anger had caused so many arguments in his misguided attempts to see the passion that would flare in her eyes when she debated something she felt strongly about. He told himself that the only reason he wanted to see that fire ignite inside of her was purely because she'd end up getting herself so worked up that she might end up hexing him and any altercation like that would finish with Snape coincidentally walking round the corner just as she went to hex him, conveniently getting the trio in trouble and losing points for Gryffindor. He soon realised that the most effective topics he'd come to realise had been that bizarre SPEW group she'd set up – didn't she know that house elves preferred to work rather than be free, his crazy old elf Dobby being an exception – or The Boy Who Lived himself. It had taken him till nearly the end of Fourth Year to realise that the reason he picked fights with her was to see the fire in her eyes and so her could pretend that it was fire for him, her protective nature flaring up for him or her intense love for him showing through when someone had the intention of hurting him.

  
When he saw her walking down the Grand Staircase into Krum’s waiting arms he was both shellshocked at her beauty and fighting the urge to rip Krum limb from limb for touching Hermione. For Salazar’s sake, the man couldn't even say her name correctly. Herm-own-ninny didn't even sound remotely like Hermione. As the night progressed, Draco continued to berate himself for asking Pansy to be his date to the ball. The frilly pink abomination she was dressed in reminded him vaguely of the old tutu one of his family’s House Elves liked to wear. Excusing himself from Pansy’s company, as she was still one of his best friends even if her mother’s choice of dress robes left a lot to be desired, he went in search of a quiet alcove or empty classroom to sit away from the pressure of the Great Hall and behaving like a chivalrous young man. The quiet of the Entrance Hall was broken by Weasley’s brash voice.

  
"He's from Durmstrang! You're fraternising with the enemy!", Weasley exclaimed, accusation dripping from his harsh tone.

  
"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation. To make friends!", Hermione shouted back. The second person was Granger. Why was it that the Weasel couldn't get it through his thick skull that his actions and words hurt Hermione? He didn't deserve her affections if he was too dense to notice her.

  
"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind. He's using you.", came Ron's cutting reply. If it wasn't Hermione that the ginger prick was insulting, he would have congratulated him on his remark. But as it was the only thoughts on his mind were: find her and make her happy again. Weasley was meant to be her best friend, he had no rights to accuse her of allowing such things to happen to her.

  
It was their Fifth Year before he realised that the façade of blood purity he'd been hiding behind to keep his father happy was complete and utter bullshit. Muggleborns not being worth their magic, the idea had simply become improbable to him. There was no way that Hermione Granger – hailed as the brightest witch of their age – wasn't worth her magic. She had more magical knowledge in her little finger than some of the purest of the Purebloods did in their entire being; take Crabbe and Goyle for example. They weren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed yet they were the heirs to a long line of inbred Purebloods. Probably the inbreeding that causes the stupidity, Draco thought. As it were, Fifth Year was too late to learn how to be a decent human who didn't judge by purity of blood or family name. It was common knowledge amongst the older Slytherins that Voldemort had returned from the dead. The majority were children of Death Eaters who had returned to His service in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. For Draco it was even more impossible to escape. His father had already recommended him as his successor should anything happen to him, very much going against all of Narcissa’s wishes for her son.

  
By the end of Fifth year it was clear that he was going have to be the one to fill his father’s place in His ranks. The Battle of the Department of Mysteries had proved Hermione's inability to stay out of dangerous situations and his father’s inability to win a duel against a group of teenagers and not get caught. As it was, Lucius was now in Azkaban telling Draco to join the Death Eaters if he didn't want to suffer a most painful few hours at the end of the Dark Lord’s wand until his full compliance was obtained. Lucius’ failures now meant that Draco had to take his place amongst the ranks of the Death Eaters come the end of the school year. He couldn't imagine the horrors he'd have to face or the atrocities he would have to commit in order to remain sure that Hermione stayed safe. He needed her to stay safe; often he felt she was the one thing holding him down, stopping him from running forever or just ending it all.

  
That summer between Fifth and Sixth year was the worst he'd ever experienced. He'd gotten used to Lucius berating him for never being quite good enough, always second best. ‘Second best won't do when you're at the Dark Lord’s feet, begging for mercy because you can't complete whatever task he's asked of you.’, his father had said to him since the Dark Lord’s rebirth in the Little Hangleton graveyard. At some point around the beginning of August – he'd lost track of dates once the Dark Lord took residence in the Manor. What was worse was that his crazy aunt Bellatrix, Uncles Rodolphus and Rabastan, Yaxley, Dolohov and a collection of other Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban and descended on his home to grovel at the Dark Lord’s knee for forgiveness of their inability to get out sooner. Greyback chose this time to turn up as well after seeing news about the mass breakout. Whatever filthy hovel he’d crawled out of, he needed the return to. The leering stares he fired upon the young muggle girls that were brought to the Manor for revels were sickening. Not that the revels weren't enough to turn Draco from ever bending his knee to the madman that held court in his ballroom but the ‘games’ were something that would forever stain Draco’s soul. The screams and pleas from the countless innocents brought to his ballroom he'd taken to ignoring. Since the arrival of the nose-less bastard, he had been pretending he couldn't hear them, that they didn't morph into Hermione in his mind. Every day the fear multiplied ten-fold, the soul-crushing terror that one day the victim in his ballroom would be her grew exponentially. Draco didn't know how long he could hold out against his father and the snake-like git pressuring him to become one of his minions to alleviate the shame his father had brought upon the family. He supposed that joining up was the best way he could protect Hermione. If he knew of Voldemort’s plans, he could send notes to that Order of the Phoenix and alert them to His movements or about any officials in the Ministry that might be in the His pocket. So that was his decision made then. Weeks of plans on how to escape to the Order or to anyone who wasn't affiliated with the Dark Lord were contained in a ball of fire, floating about waist high from the ground as to not set the whole manor alight.

  
Two weeks later and Draco could be found on bent knee in front of the Dark Lord, pledging his allegiance to the cause and accepting the Mark he was to be given on his left forearm in silent suffering. The pain was immense, all the men gathered there knew that. Most of them had taken the near torture in silence as a way of proving their worth to the Dark Lord. Others had screamed and cried for their mothers, their friends or their deities. They earned extra rounds under the Cruciatus Curse for not being strong enough to withstand the pain of the Marking. Pain will make you stronger, the Dark Lord said. Draco didn't quite believe the lies they were fed at the Dark Lord’s feet. Being in love with the one girl to whom he was anathema was a pain he'd never known before; loving Hermione Granger was a pain stronger than anything he'd ever endured at the end of the Dark Lord’s wand and it certainly wasn't making him any stronger.

  
At the beginning of his Sixth Year Draco was given his task.

  
“Kill Albus Dumbledore.”, the Dark Lord said, “By any means necessary.”

  
“It would be my honour, my Lord.”, Draco replied on bent knee.

  
Lies. All lies.

  
And so it began. A one-sided – or so Draco thought – game of cat and mouse ensued between Professor Dumbledore and the young Malfoy heir.


	2. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and any related franchises. All content which the reader may recognise is not my possession.

Little did Draco know was that his mother had willingly entered into an Unbreakable Vow with his godfather Professor Snape to ensure that whatever happened Draco would remain safe from harm and Severus would be the one to kill Albus Dumbledore should Draco fail in his task. Dumbledore also had been scheming and had made sure that Severus would be the one to kill the already dying man. The Gaunt ring had shown itself to have some rather violent protection charms imbued into the metal and the gem itself. This meant that whatever curse had bound to Albus was killing him slowly. By a potion Severus had developed the curse was trapped in his forearm but it was spreading slowly.

  
“I have to kill you Albus, to spare the boy's soul. What of my soul Albus? My soul still remains and loves!”, Severus shouted at his mentor of 25 years. He was sure that Albus wasn't asking him this. The reason that he turned into a spy for the light was that Albus would protect Lily and her child and would make sure that no harm came to himself. Albus had failed on both counts, why he still trusted the man Severus did not know but to kill him even as mercy for him because surely by the time Draco would successfully attempt to kill him he would be in so much pain it would be a mercy to die if it would end the suffering caused by the cursed ring.

  
“…Severus? After all this time?”, Albus asked in a solemn tone.

  
“Always.”, Severus said quietly while casting his Patronus. A silvery white foe emerged from his wand. It still remained the same as Lily’s had been, even 15 years after her death. Turning to leave the room, one traitorous thought settled in his mind.

  
“And what of Potter’s boy, Albus? How do you expect him to survive without the guidance you so rarely impart? And how does he fit into all this madness? I heard the prophecy myself.”, Severus asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. His only connection to Lily even if the Potter boy was a near exact copy of his father.

  
“When the time comes, Severus, Harry Potter must die.”, Albus replied. Shocking Snape into silence. No sound was heard as Severus swept out of his mentor’s office, unshed tears in his eyes. The one thing left of Lily in his entire world was to be murdered by the one man he'd fought tirelessly against, sacrificed his life to spy against. Any relationship was a liability, it was a small mercy that Draco had joined up even if did mean that both of their souls would be stained forever. No one would question it if Severus was to protect the boy, he’d made a vow to Narcissa that he would protect her boy, if that vow was broken, death would fall upon Severus quicker than a curse could land.

  
His first attempt on Dumbledore’s life was a failure. There were too many variables. The Imperius Curse he’d placed on Madame Rosmerta was good but not good enough. It held out long enough to give that necklace to the girl but the when it came to relaying the instructions it faltered. Draco didn't know how to make her say exactly what he wanted and as such they came out all wrong leaving the girl hexed with whatever hideous enchantments he'd paid to have put on that thing. He'd learnt that the Imperius Curse really didn't like being cast over distance. Trying to keep the mental connection to Rosmerta was giving him a migraine. Although, he could deal with a migraine if it meant he could remain somewhat innocent. He still didn't appreciate that he had to put himself in detention so he wasn't suspected meant he was never in eyesight of the barmaid. To keep someone under an Imperius was hard when you were in sight of the subject but to be a mile away required concentration and willpower to control that Draco didn't have. He didn't want to kill the headmaster. He didn't like fishing around in people's minds to find a weakness he could exploit to control them. Difficult as it was, it became somewhat bearable when he'd tell himself that Hermione would be safe because of his actions. From the opposing side he could warn them. That became his mantra over the course of the year.

  
His next attempt was slightly more refined. There were less variables. Give Slughorn the poisoned mead. Cast a Compulsion Charm so he'd give it to Dumbledore for Christmas. Dumbledore drinks it and Draco succeeds in his mission. What he didn't take into account was Slughorn’s apparent love of mead. If one had a strong enough love of something the Compulsion Charm wouldn't hold, who knew? His worry was that when Hermione found out that the consequences of that attempt ended up with her precious Weaselbee nearly dying of poisoning she wouldn't be pleased with Draco. He knew that both the necklace and the poisoned mead were pitiable attempts by this original plan to let the Death Eaters in with the Vanishing Cabinets was not going well. The magic had well and truly gotten mangled from discontinued use and from some sort of stray hex or charm that had landed on it at some point almost completely severing the connection between the two charmed cabinets. As it was, he'd spent four months of the year trying to rebuild the connection and the closest he'd got was to send an apple through unharmed and have it returned but the moment he'd tried to send an animate object through it had died. When Borgin returned it to him, Draco sat and cried. Not just for his continued failure but for the little bird he'd inadvertently caused the death of. Even though Draco was a Death Eater and his servitude could only be revoked by death he didn't wish to murder. It wasn't in his nature; he'd only signed up so that he could protect Hermione. This was not what he had planned.

 

  
“I want out.”, Draco said.

He'd gotten into Dumbledore's office after listing as many sweets he could think of. Predictable old man. Draco took the stairs two at a time in his haste to get to the Headmaster’s Office. He'd explained his mission and all it entailed. He admitted to the two failed attempts on Dumbledore's life leading to the injuries sustained by Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. Dumbledore sat silent through Draco’s speech; to Draco it appeared as if the Headmaster already knew of Draco’s mission. The one thing Draco did not expect to hear was:

  
“But, my boy, you must do as Voldemort says. For if you do not, he shall suspect you and your motives and I fear you wouldn't survive the consequences. Voldemort is not known for his mercy, Draco.”, Dumbledore explained.

  
Three months later and Dumbledore was dead by Severus’ hand. While Draco knew he himself could never have murdered the Headmaster in cold blood he was shocked by Snape’s actions. He always appeared indebted to the Headmaster in some way, as if he could do nothing against his wishes. For all the old man’s failings as an educator, his death upset Draco. It was almost as if his death was the physical moment that everyone's childhoods had ended.

  
War had begun at last.

 


	3. Return to Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me nor does Let It Go. Anything the reader may recognise is unlikely to be owned by me. No infringements of copyrights were intended in the writing of this piece.

Much of Draco’s Seventh Year was spent hidden in the Slytherin Common Room, yet also not there. Salazar Slytherin had built several secret ante chambers to the Common Room which could only be accessed if one was in dire need. Draco doubted that his and Slytherin’s opinion on dire need was vastly different considering Draco was designing ways to leave the Dark Lord’s service and take as many Death Eaters out with him. It was also an effective way to avoid the punishment duties that the Carrows and Snape had introduced. Draco may not have been a perfect person but using the Cruciatus Curse on innocent First Years was too much for him.

  
The Dark Lord’s influence over Hogwarts was immense and obvious in every way. First, the appointment of Snape as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts and then the introduction of Death Eater twins Amycus and Alecto Carrow as the replacements for the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and the Muggle Studies Professor. It took less than a week before the radical changes started to occur.

  
There were no longer any Muggleborns in Hogwarts. Most were either on the run from the Muggleborn Registry or suffering the effects of following the procedure – removal from the wizarding world if they were under 18 or a sentence in Azkaban if they had turned 18. Defence Against the Dark Arts had gradually phased out into just Dark Arts. Students were taught how to cast Dark curses from First Year and the Unforgiveables from Fourth Year onwards. Older students were encouraged to practice them on the younger students as punishments when they had somehow misbehaved. Rules became tougher and more stringent so punishments were practically inescapable. The only teachers to enforce the rules and punishments were the Carrows and Snape – Voldemort's puppets in Hogwarts – the other teachers could be seen herding students away into their office and giving them Healing Potions that they were unable to access from the Hospital Wing. Muggle Studies became compulsory except students learnt that Muggles were inferior to wizards and the various methods that could be used to remove the so-called ‘Muggle Problem’.

Students began to disappear throughout the Year. Longbottom was the first to go missing but he wasn’t particularly missed. Then other followed like the Weaslette and Loony Lovegood. He ignored it for the most part assuming that they’d managed to escape to somewhere safe. It was only when the members of the younger years started to disappear that the Carrows and Snape began to suspect something was amiss. Snape gave the impression that he didn’t really care.

  
“What’s wrong with the lack of a few Blood Traitors?”, he said when the Carrows brought it up.

  
The pattern continued. Every weekend one or two more would disappear until the Great Hall was left with only Slytherins and a small minority of students in the other houses with Death Eaters or Death Eater sympathisers for parents.

 

His mother had requested that he come home for Easter instead of hiding away at school as he had done at Yule. Nevertheless, he had spent most of his time locked away in his wing of the manor or the library so he could spend as little time as possible in the presence of the Dark Lord and his crazy aunt. It was just plain disturbing how Bellatrix followed the Dark Lord around like a loyal puppy.

  
As the end of the vacation approached, Draco was called into the Drawing Room presumably for tea with his mother, he had been ignoring her in his quest to hide from his houseguests. He certainly didn’t expect to see three cloaked figures shoved violently to their knees. A rather feminine cry of pain was ripped from the person on the left as the hood they wore was yanked off and they were hit across the face. Lank, brown curls swung out in front of the girl’s face and-

  
Hermione. There was only one girl in the world to whom those crazy curls belonged to even in their lank and unwashed state from what appeared to be months on the run judging by the state of their clothes. It had to be her. Draco was sure when she lifted her head and her familiar chocolate gaze fell upon him. The obvious fear in her eyes cut Draco to the core; she looked like a cornered animal her eyes darting to any possible exit and then back to Draco’s, begging him to help them. His aunt’s next words scared him most of all, more than anything the Dark Lord had said to him.

  
“Draco, are these Potter and his little friends? You would tell us if they were surely? Only we've fallen out of our Lord’s graces and should we be the one’s to bring Potter to him we would be relegated to His right hand again where we belong.”

  
Fear permeated Draco’s entire being. His aunt suspected what Draco already knew. No amount of Transfiguration could hide the fact that the boy in the centre had a rather curious lightning bolt shaped scar stretched across his forehead. Bellatrix picked up the most recent copy of the Daily Prophet from a side table and read the headline.

  
“Undesirable No. 1: Harry Potter believed to be travelling in the company of Blood Traitor Ronald Weasley and Muggleborn Hermione Granger.”, she declared, “And I'd say that this girl looks rather a lot like Little Miss Granger, wouldn't you say Draco?”

  
In the corner of his eye, Draco could see that sleazy Snatcher, Scabior playing with what looked like a jewelled sword. He dropped it and it fell to the floor with a clatter causing everyone to turn in the direction of the sudden noise.

  
“Where did you get that?”, Bellatrix shrieked, “Where did you find it? You've been in my vault?”

  
“Found it in their tent when we snatched them, I did. I reckons that it's mine now though, finders keepers and all that.”, replied Scabior rather offhandedly.

  
“Wormtail, take Potter and Weasley to the cellars and tie them up like the others. Lucius, make sure he doesn't accidentally set one of them free again and see to it that he puts the wards back up correctly again.”, Bellatrix ordered. “I'm going to have some fun with the Mudblood here.”, crooned Bellatrix.

  
“No! Not Hermione! Take me instead!”, shouted Weasley as he was dragged away by Pettigrew to the cellars.

  
“Now, what shall we do with you? Stealing from my vault, being a Mudblood, being friends with Potter; my my there's quite a list of your crimes aren't there? I rather think the Cruciatus Curse might begin to teach you what your place is.”, said Bellatrix in a lilting tone. Sadistic pleasure seemed to radiate off her in waves horrifying Draco.

  
“CRUCIO!”, Bellatrix yelled.

  
And then the screaming started.

 


	4. A Free Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or any related works or franchises. All credits to J K Rowling and the publishers. 
> 
> A/N: This is a really short one but it felt right to end it here. Still trying to write the next chapter as this is as far as I've already written to...

After what seemed like hours later Bellatrix finally relented. Hermione lay sobbing on the floor yet still she resisted all of Bellatrix’s attempts to get het to reveal where they got the sword from.

 

“Now, little girly. You will tell me where you got that sword. It was from my vault wasn't it? Don’t make me have to ask again, little girly. Although… You know, I do like this dagger. I haven't had a chance to use it in a while but I think it would do just fine with you.”, Bellatrix cooed whilst circling the curled up figure.

 

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUM!”, Bellatrix yelled, stopping Hermione’s movements and sticking each of her limbs to the floor with a sticking charm. Bellatrix took her silver dagger to Granger’s left arm and started to cut vicious lines into it. Sobbing and crying, Hermione lay motionless through the torture – the charms restraining her holding firm. Draco stood unable to talk, unable to watch yet also unable to look away. Suddenly, a creak sounded from above them. Dobby – their former House Elf – was sitting amidst the crystal chandelier slowly but surely loosening the bolt that holds it to the ceiling. The distraction allowed Potter and Weasley to somehow escape from the dungeons.

 

Bellatrix yelled, “As your master, I command you to stop whatever it is that you are doing!”. This was accompanied by the continuous screech of the bolt against its fitting.

 

“Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf! Mistress Bellatrix commands Dobby no more.”, squeaked Dobby, “Harry Potter will come with Dobby now.”

 

As the chandelier fell, Dobby apparated firstly to Hermione leaving Bellatrix alone under it as it fell. Taking Hermione with him, he appeared between Harry and Ron, he grabbed both of their hands and apparated them all out to one of the Order safe houses.

 

Draco waited no longer before leaving, unable to bear the sight of his love's blood on his floor, and made his way to his wing of the Manor. Term could not begin quick enough for Draco.


End file.
